1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag door structure, and more particularly, to an airbag door connecting structure of a passenger seat of a vehicle, which is opened when a passenger airbag deploys.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a PAB (Passenger Air Bag) is configured to expand and deploy from the inside of a crash pad to the outside thereof in order to minimize impact on a passenger of a passenger seat with a seatbelt in the case of a crash accident.
A conventional PAB system includes a crash pad which is coupled to an instrument panel and is formed with interior material over a whole front surface of a passenger seat, a housing which is fixed to a lower portion of the crash pad and defines a space between the crash pad in which the PAB is installed, a chute which is coupled to the crash pad by vibration welding outside the housing, and an airbag door one side of which is coupled to the chute by a bolt, has a hinge portion which is bent so as to easily rotate about a coupling portion and is coupled to the crash pad by heat welding to cover the housing.
As described above, according to the conventional PAB system, PAB gradually expand when a vehicle crash accident occurs, pressure acts on the door and thereby the door elastically rotates about the hinge portion so that a scoring line around the crash pad is torn by rotational force of the door and the PAB deploys outside.
However, since the chute and the airbag door are separately produced and coupled, the number of parts is increased and the manufacturing processes are added so that the productivity deteriorates, and in addition adding coupling means such as bolt causes increases weight of the product.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.